vegaseraswnfandomcom-20200214-history
January 3200 News
A New Century Dawns A new century has dawned over the galaxy, and while it's unknown how the other sectors have fared in recovering from the Scream, our sector began to reform into a space-faring one at the beginning of the last century. Who can say where this new century will take us? -Nicole Steward, Editor of the Exchange News Bulletin Ad Astra University Elected to Lead Planet The local government of Thjodhild has always been a relatively unreliable one, and most of the major decisions were being instigated by the University. In a major vote held by the local government, the people overwhelmingly voted for the University to merge with the current local government in order to increase efficiency and remove redundancies. It will take some time for the University to get used to the new order of things, but the future looks bright for Thojdhild. -Alayna Zahra, Senior Exchange Correspondent for the Northern Clusters. Rough Times For The Panstellar Mining Ring After some unanticipated asteroid depletions, unexpected asteroid impacts, and unprecedented sales drops, the Panstellar Mining Ring announced it's losses last week. However, they remain confident that this turn of events will not spell doom for the company, as they have always bounced back in the face of adversity. Nikolai Holtz, the CEO of Panstellar Mining, said to our reporter, "The first few ships back into deep space after the Silence were Panstellar Mining ships, we wont be discouraged by this unfortunate turn of events." -Evelynn Rackham, Senior Exchange Correspondent for the Western Cluster. The Violet Empire And The Terran Mandate Are On The Move This month has seen a great amount of major military powers in motion from both the Vatazes system and the Asif system, as each major power seeks to expand it's influence over the immediate areas. Despite sending mostly military forces to oversee their expansion, the expansion has been largely peaceful so far. One can only hope it remains this way. -Benedict Jaenke, Exchange Correspondent for Empire Diplomat Laurena Scofield. Diores Sees A Major Influx of Trade Diores reports a large number of sales of Spike Drives this month, along with several other miscellaneous components for starships. Diores is very well known for it's well made spike drive components, as well as top quality pilots trained at their facilities. -Evelynn Rackham, Senior Exchange Correspondent for the Western Cluster. Perimeter Agency Issues Warnings Against AI The Perimeter Agency, operating out of Eidyia, has issued several warning to be broadcasted to the whole of the sector. They mostly warn against the dangers of Artificial Intelligence. Some of their warnings are listed here: * AI do not care for human life or death. They will kill you if it suits them. * AI feel no emotion, but may emulate it to get what they want. * AI, unlike humans, have no limits on their potential except for the hardware. The old Terran Mandate spoke of Godmind AI that held dominion over a great deal of people, even what we would consider entire empires today. A full list of their warnings against AI and Maltech can be found at -Mariella Cedeno, Exchange Correspondent for the Perimeter Agency.